everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Grachi
Grachi is a Nickelodeon Latin America fantasy television series written by Catharina Ledeboer and Mariana Palos. It premiered in Latin America on May 2, 2011. The series stars Isabella Castillo, Andrés Mercado and Kimberly Dos Ramos, and also features Mauricio Henao, Sol Rodríguez and Lance Dos Ramos. In June 2011 it was confirmed that the series will be renewed for a second season, which is due to air in 2012 in the US and 2013 in the Philippines. Starting July 22 up to August 2, Grachi took a 2 week break and started airing again on August 5. The second season ended on September 11, 2013. Grachi is the Latin version of Every Witch Way. Plot Season 1 The series revolves around the adventures of Grachi, a teenager who discovers she is a witch, and how she learns to use her magical powers while confronting the evil witch and arch nemesis Matilda Roman. Grachi and Matilda are both in love with Daniel, a handsome and popular boy at their school, and much of the plot centres on this love battle. Season 2 Matilda starts dating Diego, a friend of Daniel. A new witch named Mia comes to town and is after Daniel's affections. Grachi will do anything to fight the love that she and Daniel have. Season 3 Grachi now attends the school for witches. She also meets Axel, who at first becomes her love-interest, and later, her enemy. Main Cast *'Isabella Castillo as Graciela "Grachi" Alonso' (Seasons 1-3) - A new 16-year-old student at Escolarium, she is a very powerful witch who has inherited her powers from her late mother. At the beginning of season one, she moves to a new neighborhood with her father Francisco, who is the new math professor at Escolarium. Her best friend is Mecha, while she is in love with Daniel. During the second season, Grachi gets a new enemy named Mía, a witch who is determinated to steal Daniel's love from her. At the end of the second season, Grachi's powers got stronger, enough to defeat Mía. During the third season, she has a new love interest who is also her enemy, Axel. *'Andrés Mercado as Daniel Esquivel' (Seasons 1-3) - The leader of the swimming team "The Sharks" at Escolarium. He's Chema's cousin and best friend. Daniel's parents are Cristina and Ricardo, and he has three siblings: Melanie, Luis and Roberto. He's introduced as Matilda's boyfriend and the most popular boy in the school, who every girl wants to be with. He and Grachi start a relationship during the first season's last episodes. In season two, he and Leo become enemies, because both want to be with Grachi. During the third season, Daniel befriends with Leo, as he gets a new enemy, Axel. *'Kimberly Dos Ramos as Matilda Román' (Seasons 1-3) - She's the main antagonist of the first season and was the most popular girl at Escolarium before Grachi's arrival. She is also a witch, but uses her powers to do bad. She is the leader of the "Red Panthers", a group of girls who dance and respond to all of Matilda's manipulations. Matilda is Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and she is determined to win his love back and destroy Grachi. During the second season, she began dating a new guy named Diego. She and Grachi developed a slight friendship during the season and became stepsisters at the end due to Ursula and Francisco's wedding. Matilda will only appear for fourteen episodes during the third season, and won't be a regular. *'Rafael de La Fuente as Diego Forlán' (Seasons 1-3) - Part of "The Sharks", Matilda's boyfriend in season two and a Kanay, a person who can manipulate the four elements. He was a minor character during the first season and got a prominent role during the following ones due to his kanay status and his relationship with Matilda. *'Mauricio Hénao as Antonio "Tony" Gordillo' (Seasons 1-3) - A highly intelligent and nerdy boy who falls in love with Grachi, but his affections aren't reciprocated. He joins the swimming team "The Sharks". At the end of the first season, Tony wins a scholarship to study at a better school and leaves Escolarium in search of new opportunities. He returns for the second and third season as a guest star, revealing he's a wizard. During the second season, he doesn't wear his glasses anymore, and has a more mature look. During the third season, he becomes an antagonist, trying to destroy Grachi for not loving him back. *'Sol Rodríguez as Mercedes "Mecha" Estevez' (Seasons 1-3) - Grachi's best friend, daughter of Lolo. She hates Matilda, but is stuck living in the same house as her because Lolo works for Ursula, Matilda's mother. Mecha is in love with Chema. In season 2, she moves out of Matilda's mansion with her mother. She also dislikes Mía, but becomes her guardian after finding out that the evil witches are the ones who have guardians, while the good witches only have magical tutors to guide them. *'Lance Dos Ramos as José Manuel "Chema" Esquivel' (Seasons 1-2) - Daniel's cousin and best friend, part of "The Sharks". Chema's parents are artists who tour most of the time, so Chema lives with his uncle Ricardo and aunt Cristina and his four cousins. He is in love with Mecha. He doesn't appear in the third season. *'Maria Gabriela de Faría as Mía Novoa' (Seasons 2-3) - The new witch at Escolarium and Grachi's enemy in the second season. She falls in love with Daniel right away, but her love is not reciprocated. In the last episode of the second season, she tries to destroy Grachi's father and Matilda's mother wedding for revenge. She is later enchanted and loses her memory. During season three, she takes her memory back and tries to take revenge, but in the end she befriends Grachi. *'Willy Martin as Leonardo "Leo" Martinez' (Seasons 2-3) - An intelligent and creative guy who uses science to create his own magic. He has a crush on Grachi and hates Daniel. During the third season, he befriends Daniel and starts a relationship with his best friend Valeria. *'Danilo Carrera as Axel Vélez' (Seasons 2-3) - A wizard at the school of witchcraft, he's the villain of the third season and uses his power to do misdeeds. He is sent to the past in the season's last episode. *'Jesús Neyra as Manú' (Season 3) - Axel's best friend and sidekick. He falls in love with Mecha, and later becomes part of the heroes. Recurring *'Katie Barberi as Úrsula' (Seasons 1-3) - Matilda's mother and Francisco's wife. She accidentally obtained Matilda's powers during the final episode of the first season and the first ones of the second one. One time, she helps Grachi from Mia. She got closer to Grachi and Francisco during the second season. She marries Francisco at the end of the season, thus making her Grachi's stepmother. *'Ramiro Fumazoni as Francisco Alonso' (Seasons 1-3) - Grachi's father and, later, new principal of the Escolarium and Úrsula's husband. He ends up also being Emma's father in every Witch Way but does not marry Ursula Van Pelt. *'Sharlene Taulé as Katty' (Seasons 1-3) - Co-leader of the "Red Panthers" and Matilda's sidekick. Dotty and Betty's best friend. *'María del Pilar Pérez as Dotty' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of the "Red Panthers" and Matilda's sidekick. Katty and Betty's best friend. *'Alexandra Pomales as Betty' (Season 1) - Member of the "Red Panthers" and Matilda's sidekick. Betty transfers to a different school during the first season. *'Cristian Campocasso as Luis Esquivel' (Seasons 1-3) - Daniel's younger brother. *'Evaluna Montaner as Melanie Esquivel' (Seasons 1-2) - Daniel's younger sister. Like her brothers, she likes Grachi and wants her to be Daniel's girlfriend. *'Andrés Cotrino as Roberto Esquivel' (Seasons 1-2) - Daniel's younger brother. *'Liannet Borrego as Cussy Canosa' (Season 1) - Julio's girlfriend, secretary in Escolarium and Grachi's magic tutor. *'Lino Martone as Julio Vallas' (Season 1) - Cussy's boyfriend, and the son of the Principal. He used to be "The Sharks" team coach, but later resigned during the second season.. *'William Valdes as Sibilo/Ora Santisteban' (Season 1) - Lolo's ring, former wizard and Oracle. *'Adriana Cataño as Cristina de Esquivel' (Seasons 1-2) - Daniel's mother. *'Manuel Carrillo as Ricardo Esquivel' (Seasons 1-3) - Daniel's father. *'Virginia Nuñez as Kim Kanay (Season 2-3) - Diego's friend and a Kanay.' *'Martha Pabón as Mrs. Director' (Season 1) - Principal of Escolarium and main antagonist in season one. *'Marisela González as Lolo' (Seasons 1-2) - Mecha's mother and Úrsula's personal assistant only in season one. In season two, she leaves Úrsula's house and goes to an apartment with her daughter Mecha. She was the guardian of Ora and Matilda. *'Nicole Apollonio as Diana' (Season 1-2) - Friend of Melanie and Guillermo's sister. *'Raquel Rojas as Rosa Forlán' (Seasons 1-3) - Leader of the pink gossips, Diego's sister and also Guillermo's girlfriend during the second and third season. *'Wendy Regalado as Lucía' (Season 1-3) - Member of the pink gossips. She is in love with Tony. *'Erika Navarro as Veronica' (Season 1) - Member of the pink gossips. *'Gabriela Guevara as Marta' (Season 1) - Member of the pink gossips. *'Elizabeth Lazo as Carolina' (Season 1) - Member of the pink gossips. *'Angela Rincon as Silvia' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of the pink gossips. *'Ana Carolina Grajales as Valeria' (Seasons 2-3) - Member of the pink gossips. Leo's assistant and girlfriend in season three. She was jealous of Grachi because Leo had feelings for her. *'Guilherme Apollonio as Guillermo' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of "The Sharks". He had a crush on Grachi only in the first season. Diego's best friend and Rosa's boyfriend during the second and third season. *'Carlos Arrechea as Sebastian' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of "The Sharks". *'Yony Hernandez as Carlos' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of "The Sharks". *'Jesus Licciardello as Eduardo' (Season 1) - Dotty's lizard which was temporarily turned human by Matilda. *'Alex Rosguer as Miguel' (Season 1-2) - Leader of "The Dolphins" and Daniel's rival. He has a much bigger role during the second season, trying to take Grachi away from Daniel. *'Paloma Marquez as Isadora' (Season 1) - Dance teacher at Escolarium. *'Yosvany Morales as Teacher of Chemistry' (Season 1) - Teacher at Escolarium. *'Francisco Chacin as Fernando Gordillo' (Seasons 1-3) - Tony's father and worker of the Cafeteria at Escolarium. *'Diana Osorio as Alejandra Forlán' (Season 2) - She is the new coach of "The Sharks", and she is the sister of Diego and Rosa. *'Juan Pablo Llano as Ignacio "Nacho" Novoa' (Season 2) - Mia's brother. He is the new coach of "The Dolphins" in season two and is in love with Alejandra. TV Special Wonderfully Magical Story Wonderfully Magical Story is the first special of the series, which premiered on May 2, 2011, before the release of the series. This special was a presentation of the characters and the content of the series. Unpublished episode This is a TV special containing some deleted scenes. It will be released on August 19, 2011. Principally, the episode focuses on the character Churi Kanaya, Diego, and his powers such as freezing and ignition. Quiero Mis 16 It will be a fictional story, made by a fictional TV show called "Quiero Mis 16". The release is scheduled for August 25, 2011. This special tells the story of the 16th birthday of the character of Matilda, and will feature scenes from final episode. References Category:Grachi Category:Teens Category:Witches Category:Panthers Category:School Groups Category:The Sharks Category:Magic Category:Wizards